The Choice
by Sarisa97
Summary: Una vieja leyenda oculta un significado y un gran secreto que puede cambiar la vida de los magos de Fairy Tail para siempre. Descubre el nacimiento de la magia y de los espíritus celestiales y como este echo, será el detonante de la que puede ser la última aventura de algún mago de Fairy Tail
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Nuestra historia comienza en la infancia de la maga de espíritus celestiales más famosa, Lucy Heartphilia.

-Mami, mami! Cuéntame es historia otra vez – pedía una linda niña rubia de cinco años.

\- ¿Otra vez? Pero si ya te la sabes de memoria… - decía Layla con una sonrisa.

Ante la tierna imagen de su hija haciendo carita de pena, Layla no tuvo más remedio que soportar sus ganas de reír y comenzó con la historia.

 _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, la magia fue otorgada a los humanos. Esta magia no era buena ni mala, pero como siempre ocurre en la historia de la humanidad, las personas no comprendieron la responsabilidad que conllevaba la magia, y eso, fue su perdición._

 _Pueblos, ciudades, países y naciones comenzaron una guerra por conseguir un poder mayor y obtener magos más poderosos que los demás. Era el fin, el corazón humano había sido corrompido por la avaricia y la arrogancia, solo quedaba esperar a que llegase el trágico final._

 _Pero no todo el mundo era así, en un pueblo, en el lugar más apartado del país, se encontraba una joven cuyo nombre era Hikari._

 _Hikari con sus 25 años ya era madre d una hermosa niña que había heredado su rebelde y castaña melena. A esta melena le acompañaba unos hermosos ojos azules, de un azul tan profundo que te podías perder en ellos, una sonrisa que alegraba el día de quien la veía y una figura bien proporcionada con una suave piel aterciopelada. Lo más destacable de Hikari no era su apariencia, sino su corazón._

 _A pesar de que su infancia estuvo llena de dolor, eso no le impidió convertirse en la alegre persona que era, y eso se notaba. Era amada por todos, contaba con grandes amigos a los que consideraba hermanos y, como había sido demostrado a lo largo de su vida, hasta la naturaleza la amaba. En resumen, como su propio nombre decía, Hikari era la luz que iluminaba la vida de los demás_.

-Mami, lo he decidido! – exclamó Lucy interrumpiendo el relato.

-¿El que, cariño?

-De mayor voy a ser como Hikari. Tendré grandes amigos y haré felices a todos siempre que pueda. – al decir esto, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Layla se sentía orgullosa y feliz de las palabras de la niña. La abrazó con cariño y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se separó se podía ver que su mirada estaba llena de amor hacía su hija.

-Mientras sigas sonriendo y sea tu misma, estoy segura de que lograrás hacer cualquier cosa. – respondió - ¿Seguimos con la historia?

\- Siiii! Ahora viene lo mejor.

\- Vale, vale. Continuo – dijo riendo.

 _A pesar de todo, la guerra llegó al pueblo de Hikari. Un día, se despertó con gritos que pedían ayuda, con el olor de casa y campos quemados… se despertó con el final de todo ante sus ojos. Su primer impulso fue coger a su hija y buscar a su amado y amigos para escapar juntos. Pero al salir solo vio destrucción, ninguna señal de sus seres queridos. Ante tal desesperación solo pudo orar a todo ser divino del que tenía constancia._

 _Sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, pero no por quien ella creía, si no por los mismísimos creadores de la magia. Ante ella apareció un dragón cuyas escamas reflejaban los colores del arcoíris, un majestuoso ángel de alas blancas, un ser con una belleza cautivadora de alas negras y un anciano con un gran bigote y una reluciente armadura. Estos seres le ofrecieron el poder para parar la guerra a cambio de su sacrificio ya que su puro corazón convocaría a la magia más poderosa._

 _Sin duda ni temor, Hikari aceptó el trato propuesto, con la única condición de que mantuvieran a salvo a sus seres queridos, para siempre. Los creadores aceptaron y Hikari fue envuelta en un halo de luz que se extendió por todo el mundo._

 _Los magos al ser bañados por esta luz, sintieron en su interior la suya propia, la cual había sido olvidada a causa de la guerra. Recapacitaron y se negaron a continuar con la absurda lucha proclamando que solo utilizarían su magia para el bien. De esta forma se crearon los gremios cuyo propósito era ayudar a los demás._

 _Al mismo tiempo los restos de luz del alma de Hikari tomaron forma y cada uno desarrolló mentalidad propia, aunque todos tenían algo en común, mantendrían la promesa hecha a su creadora de equilibrar la balanza de luz y oscuridad en los magos. Algunos decidieron irse con uno de los Creadores, quien a partir de ese día fue conocido como el Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales, mientras que otros partieron en su misión en solitario con la promesa de volver a reunirse cuando el equilibrio peligrase y su creadora volviese con ellos._

-Mami ¿Los espíritus celestiales son los que se fueron con el Rey bigotudo? – preguntó Lucy

\- No se sabe, algunos creen que si, otros solo creen que esto es un cuento sin fundamento – le aclaró la madre – Y tú, Lucy ¿Tú qué crees?¿Es mentira o verdad?

-La absoluta y verdadera verdad – declaró Lucy con toda la confianza del mundo.

\- ¿Y por qué crees eso? – Preguntó curiosa la madre.

\- Porque tú siempre dices que la magia nace del amor que hay en el corazón, y no puede haber una magia más potente que aquella que nació de un corazón puro que solo quería proteger a los que amaba – respondió Lucy tranquilamente.

Layla quedó impresionada ante las palabras de su hija, pro antes de poder decir nasa, se escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose, eso solo podía significar que el señor de la casa, Jude Heartphilia, había llegado.

-Papi!- exclamó Lucy feliz mientras saltaba a los brazos de su padre.

Layla veía con amor la escena ante sus ojos y antes de unirse a ellos, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, dijo

-Lucy, no olvides esas palabras, te harán falta en un futuro. Sé que ya no estaré aquí para ti y que sufrirás mucho, por eso espero poder darte todo el amor y felicidad que pueda hasta el último momento.

Con estas palabras, Layla se acercó a su familia sabiendo que su final estaba cerca y que su hija pasaría por muchas penalidades antes de volver a ser feliz.

* * *

 **Si a alguien le suena la historia es porque tambien publico en wattpad**

 **¿Opiniones, críticas, consejos?**

 **Sarisa**


	2. El comienzo

Capitulo 1: El comienzo

 **POV Narrador**

En la nada tranquila ciudad de Magnolia, se encuentra el gremio más ruidoso de la historia de Fiore, Fairy Tail. Por la puerta de este gremio se ve como entra un grupo de cinco personas y dos excedes.

-Estufa con patas, por tu culpa solo recibimos la mitad de la recompensa – decía un mago con el torso desnudo y pelinegro, Gray Fullbaster.

-¿Qué dices pervertido? Fue culpa tuya – reprochó un pelirrosa, Natsu Dragneel.

-Callaos! Fue culpa de los dos – dijo la pelirroja Erza Scarlet poniéndole fin a la discusión.

\- Aye – dijeron a la vez imitando al exceed de Natsu, Happy quien en ese momento intentaba conquistar a Charle, con resultados nulos como siempre.

-Ara, ara, bienvenidos. Como se nota cuando llegan al gremio – dijo sonriendo Mira desde la barra.

Con este comentario todo el gremio estalló en carcajadas. Pero ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se encontraba un maga rubia inmersa en sus pensamientos. Bajo la atenta mirada de su equipo, quienes estaban preocupados por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, se dirigió a una mesa vacia del gremio. A ella se acercó su mejor amiga, Levy Mcgarden.

-Lu-chan, ¿Qué tal la misión? – al no haber respuesta de su rubia amiga insistió – Lu-chan! LU-CHAN!

Nada, no había respuesta. Solo veía como su amiga tenía la mirada perdida mientras sostenía sus preciadas llaves. Una gran multitud se había reunido alrededor de la mesa, atraídos por el griterío de Levy. Fue poco después cuando Lucy dio muestras de seguir en este mundo.

 **POV Lucy**

Desde lo que pasó en la misión no he dejado de pensar en la causa de aquello. Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al gremio y por inercia me dirigí hacia una mesa.

Seguí pensando hasta que un murmullo distrajo mi atención y al voltear vi a mi mejor amiga con cara de preocupación, solo veía como movía sus labios sin escuchar lo que decía.

-Perdón Levy-chan no te escuché ¿Qué decías? – preguntó Lucy

-¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?! Si creo que me oyeron hasta en Crocus – solo pude reírme ante tal comentario – ahora en serio ¿Qué te pasa? No estás ni molesta por haber perdido la mitad de la recompensa.

-Es cierto Lucy-san, desde que acabamos de luchar contra el gremio oscuro estás como ida, ¿Quieres que te revise? – preguntó la pequeña dragon slayer del aire.

-No me pasa nada, no tenéis de que preocuparos – en ese momento me di cuenta de toda la gente que había mirándome y me empecé a sonrojar

-No mientas Luce – me quedé sorprendida ante el tono serio de Natsu, le queda bien – ya eres rara de serie pero hoy estás mucho más rara – adiós fantasías, pero ese es el Natsu del que me había enamorado.

-Hey!- intenté parecer ofendida, pero creo que no funcionó ya que todos los presentes me veían con cara de preocupación, y eso era lo último que quería – Vale, estoy preocupada por mis espíritus, últimamente los he notado raros y lo de hoy me dice que puede ser algo serio

 **POV Narrador**

Todos sabían del profundo amor que profesaba Lucy por sus espíritus, pero no entendían de lo que estaba hablando.

-Lucy ¿Qué ha pasado hoy? – preguntó el maestro Makarov preocupado por su hija.

-Todo empezó cuando llegamos al bosque, la misión era fácil, nada fuera de lo normal, derrotar a un gremio oscuro. En el claro los enemigos intentaron sorprendernos pero gracias al oído de Natsu ya sabíamos que estaban allí y preparamos un plan de ataque. Como siempre Erza, Gray y Natsu se encargaron de los más fuertes mientras Wendy y yo luchábamos con los restantes. Como eran varios llamé a Tauros para utilizar su traje estelar.

-¿Traje estelar? – preguntó alguien.

-Claro, los que no habéis visto a Lucy luchar últimamente no lo sabéis – dijo Titania – Se combina con sus espíritus adoptando una gran parte de sus poderes y su aspecto cambia, como yo con mis armaduras.

-Eso es increíble hija, es muy difícil conseguir eso por lo que tengo entendido – la felicitó el maestro mientras muchos magos se sorprendían al comprender lo fuerte que se había vuelto

-Bueno si, el caso es que no funcionó. No éramos capaces de fusionarnos, era como si Tauros estuviese débil o me faltase magia, pero mis reservas estaban completas – dijo triste – nunca me había pasado con ninguno de mis espíritus.

-Pero eso no es tan grave, a lo mejor fue algo puntual – intentó animarla el maestro.

-No es solo eso Master, desde hace unos meses cuando me miran solo veo en sus ojos preocupación y tristeza pero sobretodo angustia y frustración, como si supieran que va a pasar algo realmente malo y no pudiesen hacer nada para evitarlo – aclaró angustiada.

Todos podían sentir la preocupación de Lucy en su voz y empatizaron con ella recordando a su compañero Loki.

-¿Has intentado hablar con ellos? – dijo Gray rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Fue lo primero que hice, pero me responden con evasivas, ya no se que hacer – confesó desesperada – no quiero que les vuelva a pasar algo malo, eso no podría volver a soportarlo…

Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, audible solo por los Dragon Slayers creando una gran confusión en ellos. A los tres se les pasó lo mismo por la cabeza "¿volver a soportarlo?"

-Creo que es mejor que vayas a descansar, estás muy alterada – le aconsejó el maestro

-Como usted diga – contestó Lucy mientras se dirigía hacia la salida bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, pero sobretodo bajo la de un pelirrosa que buscaba la manera de animar a su mejor amiga, a su Luce.

* * *

 ** _Ya se que es cortito, pero salió así, no quería extenderlo mucho ya que el siguiente es más interesante._**

 ** _Seguramente está semana haya ración doble de cap =)_**

 ** _¿Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias?_**

 ** _Sarisa_**


	3. Confesiones y Verdades

**MaryyDragneel: Gracias por haber comentado (realmente me hace mucha ilusión). Realmente quiero evitar la mayoría de clichés que tienen los fanfic con Lucy de protagonista (Lissana mala, Lucy traicionada, muere Yukino o le da las llaves sin más...) me encanta leer pero a veces llego a un punto que es "¿otra vez lo mismo?". Intentaré no caer en lo típico pero tampoco prometo nada por si acaso. Lo más seguro es que en octubre suba un cap por semana porque cuando empiecen las clases no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir**

 **6 followers y 3 favorites**

 **Gracias a todos los que me apoyan**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Confesiones y Verdades

 **POV Narrador**

Pasaron los días pero la preocupación de Lucy no disminuía, mientras el resto del gremio veía como sufría su rubia amiga. Lo que no sabían es que ese mismo día ocurriría algo que cambiaría su futuro.  
Erza, Levy, Wendy, Lucy y Juvia se encontraban charlando mientras eran observadas por un grupo de magos. No es muy difícil adivinar que eran Gajeel, Romeo, Natsu y Gray.

-Natsu-nii, no se que hacer, ¿Tu como te confesaste a Lucy-nee? - preguntó esperanzado Romeo mientras el resto de magos se atragantaban con sus bebidas.  
-De que hablas Romeo - contestó nervioso y colorado Natsu  
\- Cierto, es imposible que mi hermanita este con alguien como flamitas - comentó Gray  
\- Digo lo mismo, giihii!  
\- Os estáis pasando - saltó Natsu - Sólo que aún no he encontrado el momento adecuado - añadió tímidamente - A parte no sois nadie para criticarme. Tu Gray eres un tsundere que no quiere admitir sus sentimientos por Juvia. Y tu Gajeel, todo el mundo sabe que estás enamorado de Levy, sino no pisarías una biblioteca en tu vida.

Antes de poder contestar, se escuchó como se abrían las puertas del gremio dejando ver la silueta de tres personas y dos animales.  
Todo el gremio se centro en esas personas hasta que se dieron cuenta de que eran los integrantes de Saberthood, Yukino, Sting, Rogue y sus exceeds Lector y Frosh.

-Lucy-sama, que alegría encontrarla, tengo que hablar con usted- dijo Yukino acercándose a la mencionada.  
\- Primero, deja de tratarme de usted, somos amigas. Y segundo ¿Que pasa?- dijo Lucy risueña  
\- Quiero entregarte esto - dijo abriendo la mano. A la vez que Yukino abría la mano se veía como Lucy perdía color.

El resto del gremio extrañados por la reacción de la rubia se acercaron y vieron que en la mano de la albina se encontraban tres llaves doradas.

\- Te he dicho un mil veces que no aceptaré tus llaves; son tus amigos, deben estar contigo- contestó la rubia con enfado.  
\- Y yo te he dicho que no hay mejor maga celestial que tú, las llaves deben esta juntas y se que contigo estarán mejor que con cualquier otra persona, incluso mejor que conmigo. A parte estoy aprendiendo una magia nueva y se que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar dos magias. - insistió Yukino  
-He dicho que no!  
-Dame una buena razón, y no sólo que sea mis amigos  
-No...no...no me lo merezco, después de lo que pasó - decía mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara - No después de lo de Acuarios - seguía sollozando. El llanto lleno de tristeza y agonía caló ondo en los corazones de los espectadores, empatizando con su sufrimiento a pesar de que no sabían que pasaba.

 **POV Natsu**

Lo que estoy viendo me está desgarrando el alma, la persona que llenó mi vida de luz y alegría se está desmoronando delante mía. Sólo podía escuchar en silencio el sollozo; el silencio reinó en el gremio, era la calma antes de la tempestad.

-Luce, cuéntanos que ha pasado, que le ha sucedido a Acuarios - dije acercándome harto de no poder hacer nada.  
\- Nat... Natsu, yo... tuve que hacer algo horrible, se que era necesario pero aún no me perdono por ello- la abracé, me daba igual que todo el gremio estuviese presente, quería darle apoyo a Lucy.  
\- Lucy, por favor. Si no puedes decirnos que pasó, por lo menos dinos la historia de la que nace tu dolor- todos nos giramos sorprendidos, sentada encima de la barra se encontraba Mavis, la primera maestra de Fairy Tail- sólo queremos ayudarte - todos asentimos ante esas palabras.

Observé como la mirada de Lucy se perdía en el infinito y me di cuenta de que iba a decirnos la verdad. No fui el único pues todos la miraban con atención.  
Con esto en mente, seguí abrazando a Lucy, preparándome para escuchar algo que estaba seguro que nunca olvidaría.

 **POV Lucy**

Sentía que ganaba fuerzas al estar en contacto con Natsu y con mis fuerzas renovadas comencé a relatar lo que llevaba meses ocultando.

\- Todo comenzó en la batalla contra Tártaros. ¿Nunca os preguntasteis como fuisteis liberados de Alegria?- vi como en sus caras se reflejaba la duda  
\- Un momento, ¿fuisteis? Eso quiere decir... - dijo el maestro con asombro  
\- Exacto, no se por qué pero esa magia no me afectó - todos se asombraron - yo fui la os liberó del hechizo pero el precio fue muy alto  
\- Explícate Lucy- pidió la primera  
\- Cuando todos quedasteis capturados, Hades ofreció una recompensa por quien me matase. Al principio sólo eran simples lacayos; unos veinte o treinta, no tuve problema con ellos, pero... Llegaron dos de los generales enemigos y aquella chica extraña con orejas que parecían de conejo.  
Estaba agotada, había invocado a Loki y a Virgo para que me ayudasen y eso consumía mucha magia, yo luchaba contra Jackal mientras ellos intentaban derrotar a los otros dos- al nombrar a Jackal siento como Natsu se tensa. Ahora viene la parte más difícil- estábamos perdiendo, estaba muy herida pero sabía que todo dependía de mi, quería salvaros como vosotros habíais hecho muchas veces. Así que con la última gota de magia que me quedaba y a pesar de los gritos de pánico de Loki y Virgo ante lo que iba a hacer, invoqué a Acuarios...-

Todos la miraban con asombro pues sabían que aquello era realmente complicado y necesitaba mucho poder mágico, sobre todo si las tres puertas eran de los espíritus más fuertes. Con ansias esperaban que la rubia continuase con su relato ya que sentían que se acercaba el momento clave.

\- Aún con tres espíritus no éramos capaces de hacer mucho y sabía que mi cuerpo no aguantaría lo suficiente. Loki y Virgo desaparecieron a causa de un ataque, Acuarios fue herida y yo estaba siendo apaleada por Jackal. En un momento Acuarios me salvó y creando una pared de agua consiguió unos segundos para pensar en una estrategia... pero lo único que me dijo fue - no aguanté más mis lágrimas - que debía invocar al Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales... que era la única opción...si quería salvaros... -lloraba y lloraba atragantándome con mis palabras.  
\- Lucy/Hija/ Lucy-sama ...- al levantar la vista vi como Yukino, la primera y el Master me veían con tristeza, llorando conmigo pues intuían el final de mi historia.  
\- Lo siento hija, no hay nada más cruel que eso. No se como has aguantado el dolor tanto tiempo. Perdóname, te he fallado como maestro y como padre- dijo Makarov. Todos estaban asombrados con las palabras de su maestro, pues ellos aún no comprendían que había pasado.  
\- Estoy orgullosa de ti, tu corazón es el más puro y valiente que he visto, a pesar de todo lo que has sufrido. Lamento tu pérdida. - añadió Mavis

Yukino sólo lloraba incapaz de decir nada pues sabía lo doloroso que tuvo que ser.

\- Abuelo por favor, no entendemos nada - escuché decir a Natsu un poco desesperado.

No era capaz de contar o que seguía, las lágrimas non me dejaban. Pero vi que Mavis iba a hablar, se lo agradecí con la mirada y ella me devolvió una sonrisa.  
\- La magia de espíritus celestiales esconde muchos secretos y es una de las más antiguas y poderosas. El Rey es el más poderoso por eso no tiene llave pues si cayese en malas manos podría ser la destrucción del mundo. La única forma de invocarlo es... un método de sustitución.- veía como a ella también le costaba decirlo - Una llave de los doce debe ocupar su lugar. Debe sacrificar a aquel espíritu que comparta un profundo vínculo con el invocador...-  
Veía como mis amigos procesaban la información, sus expresiones cambiaban a medida que pasaba el tiempo; tristeza, pena, dolor pero sobretodo culpabilidad.  
\- Yo... rompí su llave con mis propias manos- dije mirando mis manos- después apareció el Rey y luchó contra Hades mientras yo derroté a Jackal con el poder que me había dejado Acuarios. El Rey rompió el hechizo y lo demás ya lo sabéis...

 **En otro lugar:** **  
**\- Está empezando a sospechar, todos lo sabéis - declaró un joven vestido de traje.  
\- Pero no se lo podemos decir, aún no. - alegó Capricornio - además aún no sabemos si es ella.  
\- Si lo sabemos, y desde hace tiempo sólo que no queremos aceptar la realidad- dijo Loki perdiendo la paciencia.  
\- No es algo fácil de aceptar moshi-moshi.  
\- Cierto, ebi.  
\- Para mi tampoco, desearía que fuese mentira pero tiene que saber que ell...-fue interrumpido por una voz fuerte y potente.  
\- Esperaremos a que reúna las faltantes y si lo hace procederemos con "eso" y ya no habrá dudas. - Sentenció el Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales.

* * *

 **¿Opiniones, críticas, comentarios?**

 **Sarisa**


	4. Gracias

**Primera actua de agosto, seguramente suba uno a la semana por ahora ya que tengo unos cuantos escritos y espero que os guste.**

 **No me enrrollo más y ya hago las aclaraciones del cap al final para no hacer spoiler.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3: Gracias_

 **POV Natsu**

No sabía que decir ni cómo actuar, y por el estado en el que se encontraban mis amigos creo que estaban igual.  
Sentía como Lucy lloraba y enterraba su cara en mi pecho minutos después de verse sus manos con asco y dolor, como si se repudiase a ella misma por lo que hizo.  
Se que Lucy siempre se ha considerado alguien débil y sin poder, alguien a la que siempre hay que rescatar y proteger. Pero no se da cuenta de lo fuerte que es en realidad, estoy seguro de que nadie en su misma situación hubiese soportado ese dolor sola durante tanto tiempo.  
\- Porque fui débil, ya no podré volver a verá Acuarios - susurró Lucy. Me enfadé, no podía menospreciarse tanto. La solté bruscamente y me levanté. Podía ver en sus ojos confusión por lo que acababa de hacer, pero ya no iba a dejar que siguiese por ese camino  
\- ¡Ya basta! ¡No te atrevas a volver a decirlo! - Grité - No vuelvas a decir que eres débil y menos después de lo que has dicho hoy. Alguien débil no sacrificaría a su primera amiga, a alguien que quería como a su madre por su familia. Alguien débil no soportaría el dolor que as llevado tu sola tantos años, y no me refiero sólo a lo de Acuarios. Alguien débil no sería capaz de levantarse cada mañana y afrontar la vida con una sonrisa como la tuya. Alguien débil...no sería como tu- todos están flipando con mis palabras; no me extraña, yo también y aún no he acabado.- Lucy Heartphilia, como ha dicho la primera, tu corazón es tan grande como extenso es el mar, más puro que la primera sonrisa de un niño y más brillante que el brillo de un hada. Tu nos contaste que tú madre te enseñó que el poder de un mago reside en su corazón, y por eso tu eres una de las magas más fuertes de este gremio pero por que te empeñas en menospreciarte no sacas tu poder a la superficie. Si sigues diciendo que eres débil estarás mancillando la memoria de tu madre, y todos sabemos que es algo que nunca te perdonarías. - acabé con una gran sonrisa, una de esas que se que le gustan.

Ya me había desahogado pero nunca pensé en las consecuencias. Luce me veía con sus hermosos ojos chocolates abiertos por la sorpresa, pero una estúpida voz me apartó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Quien eres tú y que has hecho con el cabeza carbón? - dijo la princesa de hielo rompiendo el silencio.  
\- Es imposible que Salamander sepa hablar así- añadió el tornillo oxidado.  
\- Joder, sólo he dicho lo que pienso, no es para tanto- respondí a sus burlas  
\- ¿Y tú desde cuando piensas?- vale, esa por parte del viejo me dolió  
\- Viejo...- me quejé. En ese momento escuché el sonido más hermoso que existe en este mundo, la risa de Lucy.  
\- Jajajaja, pobre Natsu. - me alegré desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Aguantar las burlas de los idiotas no era nada si eso significaba hacer sonreír a Luce. Al poco me uní a ella, y conmigo, todos los presentes.

 **POV Lucy**

Natsu realmente me había impresionado, mi amor por el crece y crece. Amo a mi familia, creo que tenía que habérselo dicho hace tiempo, me siento liberada y se que ellos me ayudaran a superarlo.  
\- Lucy- me llamó Yukino - mi intención sigue siendo la misma y creo que tu respuesta también ¿no?.  
\- Así es, no me las merezco - conteste.  
-No me dejas otra opción- vi como Yukino se ponía en frente mía con una mirada llena de decisión- Yo, Yukino Aguria, portadora de dos llaves del zodiaco y la treceava llave, declaro que te reto a ti, Lucy Heartfilia, portadora de diez llaves del zodiaco, a un duelo bajo las normas de la magia celestial, con tu gremio y mis amigos como testigos.  
Nadie sabía como reaccionar ya que no entendían que estaba pasando, sólo las magas celestiales y los dos maestros de Fairy Tail entendía la seriedad de las palabras de la albina.  
\- ¡Yukino! Eso es un golpe bajo, sabes que no pudo negarme al duelo entre nosotras y menos bajo las normas de la magia celestial, es imposible.- me quejé.  
\- Tu me has obligado a hacerlo- contraatacó.  
-Pero...-  
\- Basta! - me interrumpió Erza- nos vais a decir de que estáis hablando si o si, sin excusas, y pronto.  
Puso su mirada terrorífica, esa a la que el mismísimo Gildarts le teme.  
-Bueno... - empecé- en nuestra magia la forma normal de hacerse fuerte es obteniendo las doce llaves. Eso ocasionaba muchos conflictos y algunos acababan en muerte, pero se supone que la magia celestial es pura por eso, harto de la situación, el Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales creó los duelos. Un duelo consiste en una batalla entre dos magos poniendo en juego sus llaves.  
\- ¿ Y a que se refiere con las normas de la magia celestial? - preguntó Wendy  
\- Según las normas: rechazar el duelo significa dar mis espíritus y perder o empatar a posta sería como una burla y como consecuencia me despojarían de mi magia. El duelo debe ser supervisado por dos espíritus que se encargarán de que ninguna haga trampas o se contenga.- respondí a su pregunta. Me sentía frustrada porque no quería luchar con ella pero no me podía permitir perder a ningún amigo más.

 **POV Narrador**

Todos estaban atentos a las dos magas. Por un lado, una albina sonriente, y por otro, una rubia enfadada.  
Todos las miraban expectantes, preguntándose si sería en ese momento la lucha.  
-Creo que será mejor dejar el combate para mañana- comentó el maestro - ya ha habido demasiadas emociones por un día, debéis descansar. Mañana a las diez se hará el combate en el claro del bosque que no queremos que destrocéis nada de la ciudad - añadió con una sonrisa.  
Las risas no tardaron en aparecer gracias a este comentario. Y como siempre, después de momentos de tristeza en Fairy Tail, comenzó una gran fiesta.  
Mira y Lissana servían bebidas a aquellos que se las pedían, Cana bebía barriles como si fuesen chupitos, Gray y Natsu comenzaron una de sus típicas peleas y poco después se les unió casi todo el gremio. Todo esto era observado por una rubia de ojos chocolate sonriente, feliz de estar con su familia.

Unas horas después, se veía a Lucy escabullirse de la fiesta mientras todos estaban distraídos, o eso pensaba ella pues nada más salir fue perseguida por un pelirrosa.  
\- Luce! - la llamó Natsu  
\- Mmm? Natsu? Que pasa?-  
\- Nada, sólo quería saber como estabas, hoy ha sido un día duro para ti. - dijo sonrojado  
\- Natsu... gracias - le regalo una gran sonrisa - no diré que estoy bien porque sería mentira pero gracias a vosotros estoy mejor. Gracias a ti, que me ayudas cada vez que lo necesitó, muchas gracias.  
\- Gracias a ti que has dado lo más importante para salvarnos -  
Los dos dejaron de hablar formándose así un silencio agradable, lleno de amor. Se veían a los ojos mientras por sus mentes pasaban miles de recuerdos de sus aventuras y los dos llegaron a la misma conclusión, querían confesar sus sentimientos pues se dieron cuenta de que cualquier cosa podía pasar de repente y no querían lamentarse.  
\- Lucy, a pesar de mi comportamiento infantil siempre he tenido miedo de volver a querer a alguien como quise a Igneel y volver a perder a esa persona. Pero tú llegaste a mi vida para romper esa barrera, la destrozaste con tu sonrisa y tus adorables expresiones. Al principio sólo tenía la sensación de que tenía que protegerte, no porque lo necesitases, si no porque no soportaría que te pasara nada; me pongo celoso cuando abrazas a otro chico o Loki coquetea contigo. Por fin este tonto dragón se ha dado cuenta de que está enamorado de su princesa. Tú, Lucy. Te amo. - confesó Natsu.  
\- La felicidad que siento cada día que estoy contigo no se puede medir de lo grande que es. Me diste la oportunidad de tener una familia cuando más sola estaba, trajiste la felicidad a mi vida. Tú sonrisa es la luz que ilumina mi camino y aunque a veces seas infantil, me encanta como eres. Porque eres así que me enamoré de ti. Te amo. - respondió  
\- ¿ Me harías el honor de ser mi novia? - preguntó ilusionado Natsu  
En vez de responder, Lucy se acercó lentamente, poniendo una mano en el pecho de su ahora novio y la otra en su nuca, y antes de darse cuenta Natsu sintió el cálido contacto y movimiento de los labios de ella. Él respondió, fundiéndose en un cálido beso con su amada.

* * *

 **Como (creo que) dije que no mataria a Yukino y tampoco quería que Lucy aceptase las llaves de ella con la excusa de que aprendió otra magia esta fue la única forma coherente que se me ocurrió para llegar a donde mi cabeza quiere.**

 **¿Que os parece?**

 **¿Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias?**

 **Sarisa**


	5. Lucy Vs Yukino

**Sé que es muy cortito, pero hoy os traigo ración doble**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Lucy Vs Yukino

 **POV Lucy**

Me desperté por culpa de los rayos de sol que atravesaban mi ventana; nota mental: "poner una cortina"...  
Cuando me acostumbré a la claridad, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba, un trabajado cuerpo listo para el combate en cualquier momento, unos ojos verdes que hacían sombra a la esmeralda más hermosa, un cabello rosa despeinado que le añadía un aire despreocupado, su sonrisa que enamora... Ahí estaba Natsu, mi novio.

Me puse colorada al recordar como nos habíamos confesado nuestro amor y nos habíamos besado y a pesar de nuestra inexperiencia, fue lo más hermoso del mundo.  
\- Buenos días Luce- me dijo mientras se acercaba para darme un beso.  
\- Muy buenos, despertando a tu lado- dije dulcemente. Él sólo se sonrojó, "que mono" pense. - ¿Que hora es?  
\- Las nueve -  
¿Nueve? Mierda! El combate es en una hora. Me levanté y me di una ducha rápida. Al salir vi que Natsu había hecho el desayuno, nada complicado, pero era de agradecer.  
\- Tranquila, llegaremos a tiempo- intentó tranquilizarme - Se que no estás a gusto con esta situación pero ¿estás preparada?-  
\- No me queda otra, no volveré a perder a un amigo y si para eso tengo que vencer a Yukino, lo haré.- mi determinación no me permite echarme para atrás.  
-Esa es mi chica. He estado pensando que después de que ganes podíamos ir a dar una vuelta, nuestra primera cita, ¿que te parece? -  
\- Perfecto, pero antes venimos por mi casa, no creo que quede muy limpia después de la lucha y quiero estar guapa para nuestra primera cita-  
\- Jajaja tu siempre estás guapa. Aunque estés llena de heridas, con sangre y con la ropa rota tu siempre serás lo más bello-  
Con cada palabra, mis mejillas se hacían más rojas. Me enamoré del Natsu infantil, pero el romántico no está mal.  
Así, entre risas, nos dirigimos al claro, donde tendría lugar la batalla.

 **POV Narrador**

Todo Fairy Tail se encontraba presente en el claro, a la espera de que llegara Lucy.  
-¿Happy, has visto a Natu-san? - preguntó Wendy  
\- No lo he visto desde que salió persiguiendo a Lucy ayer en la fiesta- respondió el minino - seguro que llegan juntos.  
Y antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, se vio como llegaba la parejita corriendo.  
\- Te dije que teníamos que habernos despertado antes- le reprochó la rubia al pelirrosa.  
\- Jajaja así es más interesante-  
\- Interesante, una porra; la que tiene que pelear soy yo, no tu-

Cuando llegaron con sus compañeros fueron recibidos con miradas pícaras. La pareja estaba preparada para dar excusas cuando fueron salvados por una albina.  
\- Lucy, comencemos-  
Con un asentimiento, Lucy se alejó de Natsu en dirección al centro del claro mientras sus amigos y compañeros se ponían en la linde.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, dijeron a la vez:  
\- ¡Nosotras, quienes vamos a batirnos en duelo, solicitamos la presencia de los jueces, representantes del honor, la justicia y la verdad. Honos, Forseti os invocamos!.  
Dicho esto, una luz dorada iluminó todo el claro y nada más desaparecer todos se percataron de la presencia de dos jóvenes junto a sus amigas.  
\- Yo soy Honos, dios del honor, la caballería y la justicia- se presentó un joven de pelo corto y rubio cenizo, ojos marrones que inspiraban confianza, vestido con una toga romana, portando a la espalda una lanza y una cornucopia.  
\- Y yo Forseti, dios de la paz, la verdad y la justicia- se presentó el otro joven de larga melena castaña, ojos verdes que mostraban una gran sabiduría, vestido con un traje nórdico en tonos marrones y negros y con una capa roja.  
-Nosotros seremos los jueces en esta contienda, sólo interferiremos en caso de que alguna de las dos esté en peligro de muerte- dijo Honos  
\- Y sabremos si se contienen y vosotras ya sabéis lo que implica, así que no intentéis engañarnos- añadió Forseti - si no tenéis ninguna duda empezaremos, ¿listas?  
\- ¡Listas!-Contestaron a la vez.

Los dioses se alejaron de ellas para así, dar comienzo a una batalla que cambiaría las vidas de las jóvenes magas. Y de todos los allí presentes...

* * *

 **¿Opiniones, criticas, consejos?**

 **Sarisa**


	6. Determinación

**Aquí la segunda parte, es la primera vez que escribo una batalla, espero que os guste**

 **10 followers y 5 favorites**

 **Poco a poco somos más XD**

 **Gracias a todos los que me apoyan**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Determinación**

 **POV Narrador**

Las dos magas se miraban fijamente, pensando en su primer movimiento, mientras eran observadas a unos cinco metros por los jueces y más alejados sus amigos de Fairy Tail y Saberthood.  
La primera en sacar una llave es Yukino invocando a Piscis. Dos peces gigantes aparecieron al lado de su maestra y rodearon a Lucy impidiéndole moverse.  
\- ¡ Abrete, puerta del cordero, Aries! ¡Abrete puerta del escorpión, Escorpion!- invocó Lucy - Aries, bloquéalos; Escorpion, derríbalos.  
\- Si, Lucy-sama. ¡Muro de lana! Lo siento... - atacó impidiendo que Piscis se acercase a su dueña.  
\- Yes ¡Cañón de arena! Yeah~ - derribó a los peces, transformándose estos en su forma humana.  
\- Piscis! ¿Estáis bien?-  
\- He estado mejor- respondió Piscis madre.  
\- Pero estamos bien- añadió Piscis hijo.  
\- Bien, hora de ponerse seria. ¡Abrete puerta de la balanza, Libra!- invocó - Impide que Lucy se mueva.  
\- Agh - gritó Lucy al ser aplastada contra el suelo - Escorpion, Aries, por favor.  
Aries y Escorpion se lanzaron hacia los otros espíritus. Escorpion empezó a luchar y lanzar arena a Piscis mientras Aries se enfrascó en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Libra.  
Con asombro de los espectadores Aries dominaba en el cuerpo a cuerpo, haciendo que Libra, sin percatarse, debilitase el efecto de la gravedad en Lucy. Está se dio cuenta y con dificultad se puso de pie. Poco a poco movió su mano a su llavero y cogió una llave, se la llevó al pecho y la introdujo como si tuviese una cerradura. Antes de hacer su siguiente movimiento, despidió a Aries y a Escorpio, centrando así, la atención en ella.  
\- ¡Abrete puerta del toro, Tauros! ¡Forma traje estelar!- nada más acabar de decirlo, una luz dorada cubrió a Lucy. Cuando se fue todos apreciaron el nuevo aspecto de su amiga; el pelo recogido en dos chichos, vestida con un pantalón acampanado negro de una sola pierna y la parte de arriba de un bikini con estampado de vaca y completando el conjunto tenía unas botas y guantes sin dedos negros, manteniendo el látigo y las llaves en el cinturón.  
\- Bien, esta vez no hubo problemas - dijo Lucy con alegría.  
Sin perder tiempo dirigió su puño al suelo haciendo que todo se destrozase en un metro a la redonda.  
Los Espíritus de Yukino perdieron el equilibrio y Piscis, quien ya estaba muy debilitado, tuvo que volver por falta de poder. Libra mantuvo a Yukino en el aire, pero esto hizo que no prestase atención a Lucy, grave error.  
La rubia desenrolló su látigo y lo lanzó en dirección a Libra. Lo enrolló alrededor del abdomen del espíritu y, con un tirón, lo atrajo hacía ella para golpearlo en el estómago.  
\- Lo siento Libra, pero no puedo contenerme- dijo Lucy al ver como desaparecía el espíritu volviendo a su apariencia normal.  
Volvieron al punto de inicio, las dos solas, pensando en el siguiente movimiento, mirándose fijamente... Pero esta vez fue Lucy quien hizo el primer movimiento. Antes de que Yukino se diese cuenta, la rubia se encontraba delante del la con la pierna levantada para darle una patada en el costado, pero la albina la bloqueo con el brazo. Así comenzó una danza de puñetazos, patadas, bloqueos y movimientos; sus amigos estaban fascinados, no sabían que las magas hubiesen mejorado tanto llegando a hipnotizarlos con su danza; sabían que cada golpe estaba lleno de determinación; por sus seres queridos, por los espíritus, por todo... Ninguna se quería rendir, ese día quedaría marcado para siempre en sus vidas ya que pare una sería el final y para otra el principio.

Pasados treinta minutos los golpes no se detenían a pesar de que iban perdiendo fuerza, pero Lucy no esperaba que Yukino fuese capaz de utilizar lo poco que ya había aprendido de su nueva magia.  
-¡Rugido del dios de la nieve!- Yukino se estaba convirtiendo en una God Slayer por eso quería darle sus llaves, no soportaría dos magias tan poderosas.  
Lucy estaba tan sorprendida que no se dió cuenta de que iba a recibir todo el impacto del rugido.  
\- ¡Lucy cuidado! - gritó Natsu desesperado.  
Honos y Fortis iban a intervenir, pues temían por la seguridad de la rubia, pero antes de que pudieran acercarse ocurrió algo que ninguno esperaba.

 **POV Lucy**

"¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Desde cuando Yukino es God Slayer?" No me di cuenta de que estaba en peligro, aún no me recuperaba de la impresión. Oí a Natsu gritar mi nombre, vi como los jueces intentaban ayudarme, pero era demasiado tarde, iba a perder...  
"Lo siento chicos" fue mi último pensamiento. Cerré los ojos, estaba preparada para el impacto pero...  
-"No te atrevas a rendirte mocosa, no te ayudé para que caigas ante la primera dificultad que se ponga en tu camino"-  
"Esa voz... es imposible, no puede ser ella..." esperaba que la voz continuase pero lo siguiente que oí fue algo muy distinto; gritos de felicidad y exclamaciones de sorpresa. Decidí abrir mis ojos y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, una barrera de agua me estaba protegiendo, como cuando luche contra Jackal.  
\- Mujer de agua, no puedes interferir en el combate, es trampa- escuché como gritaba Lector.  
\- Juvia no ha hecho nada- respondió.  
Yukino y yo nos mirábamos, las dos sospechábamos de quien era esa magia pero no me lo podía creer.  
\- Honos, ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?- preguntó  
\- Sin duda esa magia es de la portadora del agua, Acuarios- contestó Honos - por lo que no es una interferencia y el combate continua.-  
Me seguía cuidando, a pesar de todo seguía a mi lado... No me lo puedo creer. Debo acabar ya, necesito hablar con el Rey.  
Con todo el poder mágico que me quedaba, lancé el agua de la barrera de Acuarios en la dirección de Yukino, la arrastró y chocó contra un árbol. Cuando el agua se fue vi que no se movía, me acerqué y vi que aún respiraba, sólo había perdido el conocimiento. Eso significa... que he ganado.

 **POV Narrador**

\- Declaramos que la vencedora es Lucy Heartfilia- exclamó Fortis - Ha sido un honor ser los jueces de este duelo, nunca habíamos visto tanto amor hacía los espíritus.  
-Sobre todo usted Lucy-san, aún si la llave, los espíritus la protegen- dijo Honos - No tenemos ninguna duda de que completarán el intercambio por lo que nos retiramos.  
Así, con un destello dorado, los dioses se fueron.  
-Wendy! Ayuda a Yukino, por favor- gritó la rubia  
-Ya voy Lucy-san - respondió la pequeña - ¿Tú estás bien?- le preguntó cuando ya había revisado a la albina.  
-Sólo cansada y un poco abrumada por todo.-  
-¡Lucy/Rubia/Luce!- gritaban mientras se acercaban el resto del gremio.  
-Chicos- sonrió  
\- Has estado genial/ ¿Desde cuando eres tan fuerte?/ ¿Eso era el traje estelar? - todos hablaban a la vez, emocionados y contentos.  
\- Dejarla en paz que vais a agobiarla- les regañó el maestro de forma cariñosa - Lucy, estamos muy orgullosos de ti.  
\- Gracias, chicos- sonrió.

* * *

 **¿Opiniones, criticas, consejos?**

 **Sarisa**


	7. Una oportunidad

Capítulo 6: Una oportunidad

 **POV Narrador**  
Habían pasado dos horas desde el combate y todo el gremio celebraba la victoria de la rubia mientras Yukino descansaba en la enfermería de Fairy Tail.  
\- ¡Tres hurras por Lucy! Kampai! - se escuchaba cada poco tiempo.  
-Sii! Viva la rubia- exclamó Sting  
\- ¿Tu no deberías estar triste porque perdió tu amiga? - preguntó Kinana desde la barra.  
-Es una fiesta y en las fiestas se disfruta-  
-Aye!- respondió a coro todo el gremio.

Entre risas, cervezas y alguna corta pelea, el tiempo pasó y una albina salió por la puerta de la enfermería en dirección a Lucy.  
\- ¿Ya se encuentre mejor Yukino-san?- preguntó dulcemente la dragon slayer del aire.  
\- Ya estoy en perfectas condiciones, gracias por preocuparte- sonrió- Lucy, debemos acabar con el ritual.  
-Cierto, vallamos al jardín, estaremos más cómodas y acabaremos con esto por fin- dijo mientras caminaba en dirección al jardín  
\- Natsu ¿a donde vas?- interrogó la pelirroja  
\- Junto Luce, está claro. Además estoy seguro de que no soy el único que tiene curiosidad por saber que pasa cuando alguien reúne las llaves doradas.  
Y con un asentamiento de cabeza Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, Gajel, Rogue, Sting y los exceed siguieron a sus amigas.

 **POV Lucy**  
Por fin! Ya quería acabar con esto de una vez, solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, aunque en el fondo tenía el presentimiento de que sucederían grandes cambios en mi vida a partir de ahora. Por favor, espero equivocarme.  
Salimos al jardín, Yukino se puso delante mía, sacó sus llaves y me las tendió.  
\- He perdido y como dictan las leyes de la magia celestial te doy mis llaves. Se que están en las mejores manos ya que eres una gran maga y una mejor persona.  
\- Yo las acepto como vencedora bajo la promesa de amarlas cuidarlas y tratarlas como se merecen, como seres vivos, personas y no como herramientas.  
\- Con esto damos por concluido este enfrentamiento - dijimos a la vez  
\- Y yo doy como finalizada mi carrera como maga celestial- añadió Yukino con una sonrisa.  
Pero antes de poder responderle vi como un brillo dorado la envolvía para desprenderse poco a poco. Mi mente no procesaba lo que mis ojos captaban y empeoró cuando ese brillo se acercó y se adhirió a mi.  
Busqué con la mirada a Natsu pero lo que vi solo me asustó más, sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa, incredulidad pero sobre todo miedo... ¿por que miedo? ¿que está pasando? ¿Que me esta pasando?...

 **POV Natsu**  
Salí con mis compañeros y exceeds al jardín para ver como acababa todo, y si en el fondo porque no quería separarme mucho de mi Luce. Ahora que por fin somos pareja no pienso correr el riesgo de perderla ni de que nadie se le acerque, llamarme paranoico o territorial pero no es culpa mía, son los instintos de dragón. Aunque si lo mio es exagerado lo de Gajeel no tiene nombre, no quiero ni recordar lo que le hizo a los dos del Shadow Gear pero esa es otra historia...  
Observamos el intercambio y el final del ritual (por llamarlo de alguna manera) pero Yukino empezó a brillar, raro pero vale, pero cuando ese brillo la abandonó para posarse sobre mi rubia mis a larmas internas sonaron.  
Estaba sorprendido por lo que veía pero al instante empecé a sentir un gran poder mágico y por las caras de mis amigos no fui el único.  
Lucy sigue brillando y el poder aumentando ¿Que le va a pasar a Luce? Tengo miedo porque no se que hacer para ayudarle, estoy paralizado y cuando ella me busca con su mirada se que también siente miedo. Nadie entiende lo que está pasando.  
Del gremio empiezan a salir todos buscando la fuente del poder que estaban sintiendo en el interior pero no avanzan más allá al ver lo que está pasando.  
El abuelo me pregunta algo pero no le hago caso, mi mente y cuerpo están concentrados en Lucy hasta que una luz dorada aparece a unos metros de la maga, espero que sea quien creo que es y traiga respuestas.

 **POV Narrador**  
Ante la atenta mirada de todos, Loki apareció a unos metros de Lucy.  
\- Loki ¿Que me está pasando?  
\- No te preocupes, no es nada malo pero aun no puedo revelarte nada.  
\- ¿Como que no puedes decir nada?- explotó Natsu - Su poder está creciendo muy rápido.  
\- Te repito que no es nada malo, es algo normal cuando reúnes las 13 llaves. Ves, ya ha dejado de brillar. - dijo mientras el brillo desaparecía.  
-Loki, no te lo pido como tu dueña si no como tu amiga ¿Que está pasando?  
\- Antes que nada, tengo un mensaje del Rey  
-¿Que quiere el bigotes?  
\- Darte una oportunidad como premio por obtener todas las llaves doradas.  
-¿Una oportunidad? - Interrumpió Erza  
\- La oportunidad de recuperar aquello que has perdido en beneficio de otros.  
Mavis abrió la boca incrédula sin decir nada hasta que su voz salió de su garganta - No es posible, se supone que el vinculo se rompió.  
\- Es lo que usted cree, primera- dijo Loki con una sonrisa. Se acercó lentamente a Lucy hasta agarrarla por los hombros, pues sabia que lo que iba a decir afectaría mucho a su mejor amiga - Lucy, es la oportunidad de recuperar a Acuarios - añadió con una sonrisa.


	8. Capítulo 8: Esperanza

**POV Lucy**

¿Que? Loki debe de estar bromeando, ella misma me dijo que era imposible. Me solté de su agarre y retrocedí. Vi en sus ojos confusión mientras sentía mis lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas.

\- Lucy, ¿Estás bi-

\- Mientes - le interrumpí susurrando - ¡¡¡MIENTES!!!- grité - Ella me dijo que se rompería el contrato, que nunca más podría tener su llave... Me lo dijo llorando, se despidió de mi para siempre... y ahora, después de meses sufriendo me dices que puedo recuperar a mi primera amiga. ¿COMO COÑO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ BIEN?

Sentí que mis fuerzas me abandonaban, mis rodillas temblaban y creía que la rabia que sentía acabaría conmigo, pero antes de tocar el suelo unos brazos me rodearon y de inmediato supe que era Natsu. Su calor y su firme agarre me acunaban contra su pecho transmitiéndome calma.

 **POV Narrador**

Todos fueron testigos del arranque de furia de la rubia, pero solo una persona se movía en dirección a la persona que, después de meses de dolor, se desahogaba por fin, llegando justo a tiempo para agarrarla cuando sus piernas empezaron a flanquear.

-Loki, explicate por favor- pidió el joven mago ante el estupor de su familia no solo por el tono calmado, si no también por haberlo pedido con educación.

\- Para empezar, no es seguro que la recuperes, es una oportunidad. Debes de reunir una serie de requisitos entre los que se encuentran el de obtener las treces llaves y no solo poseerlas físicamente y obtener los contratos, si no, obtener su aceptación. No estar atadas a ti por un simple contrato, lo importante es que te respetaran y quisiesen estar contigo. Si te hubiésemos dicho que con las llaves de Yukino traerías de vuelta a Acuarios, hubieses ido enseguida a junto ella y ,en contra de tus principios, se las hubieses pedido pero así no ganarías su respeto, solo lo conseguirías a través de un duelo.

-Tiene sentido - comentó Titania - la magia de espíritus celestiales es magia blanca, pura. Pero si está manchada por deseos propios o egoístas no servirá de nada.

\- Exactamente - continuó el espíritu - pero ese es el requisito más fácil de obtener, por eso no es seguro que el método funcione, no queríamos darte falsas esperanzas. Lucy - Loki se acercaba lentamente - somos tus espíritus, tus compañeros, tus escudos y espadas en batalla... pero sobre todo, tus amigos. Créeme que no te lo dijimos la hacerte mal, al contrario, sabemos como te sentías porque cuando tus emociones son muy fuertes resuenan en nosotros y aunque no nos viste, lloramos contigo la pérdida de Acuarios pero ahora queremos ayudarte. Dejamos ayudarte. - finalizó con una férrea determinación reflejada en sus ojos.

Para cuando Leo el león acabó de hablar, Lucy ya se había separado de Natsu (para disgusto de este) y estaba abrazando a Loki mientras lloraba.

\- Lo siento, no te culpo de nada. Es solo que todo esto es demasiado para mi. Pero mientras exista la posibilidad de recuperarla aunque sea menor al 1% no me rendiré. Seré fuerte y con la ayuda de todos la traeré de vuelta.

-Así se habla Luce. Y nosotros te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. Somos tu familia, y la familia siempre se apoya mutuamente.

\- El cabeza cerilla tiene razón, todos estamos aquí para ti.

Lucy solo es capaz de sonreír y llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad, al ver como sus amigos... no, como su familia la apoya.

-Gracias chicos- les dirige una brillante y hermosa sonrisa que hace sonrojar a más de uno y gruñir a cierto pelirrosa. - ¿Que más se necesita, Loki?

\- Necesitas aumentar tu propia fuerza y magia, así como perfeccionar su control, tienes mucho potencial latente y necesitas que salga a la luz. Tienes que llegar al nivel del resto de tu equipo , por lo menos. Y... Lucy? Responde.- Loki agita a la chica, la cual se había quedado pálida al escuchar a su amigo.

\- Tu estás loco, ¿como quieres que llegue al nivel de tres monstruos como son Erza, Gray y Natsu? ¡Es imposible!- dijo mientras a todos se les caía una gota por la sien ante la reacción de la rubia. Todos menos los recién mencionados, quienes interpretaron aquello como un halago

\- Pues eso no es lo más difícil - continuó- se que conoces la historia sobre el nacimiento de la magia celestial. Debes reunir un elemento relacionado con cada uno de los creadores de la magia. Cuando lo consigas el rey te dirá como hacer el ritual - y diciendo esto se fue igual a como había venido, envuelto en una luz dorada.

-EH? Loki???? - exclamó - no te vayas de esa manera. Aquello solo era un cuento que me contaba mi madre!! - gritó - ¡¡VUELVE EN ESTE MOMENTO!! ¡LOKI! - seguía gritando la rubia

\- Lucy, se que ya te hemos dicho esto muchas veces, pero explicanos lo que te dijo Loki- pidió el maestro con cara seria, pues a pesar de todo el griterío y confusión el anciano maestro tiene una ligera idea sobre que historia es la que mencionó el espíritu y si tiene razón solo significa que tiempos oscuros acechan par el mundo de la magia.

\- Es un cuento que me contaba mi madre antes de morir - comenzó a relatar mientras se sentaba en un banco al lado de Natsu, a estás alturas ya habían vuelto todos al interior del gremio - Os aré un resumen; " Al comienzo de la historia de los magos se produjo una guerra alimentada por las ansias de poder. Esta guerra se esparció por todo el mundo causando la muerte y destrucción. Un día la guerra llegó a un pueblo donde vivía una chica de gran corazón, rogó a todas las deidades que conocía en busca de ayuda pero ante ella aparecieron un ángel, un demonio, un dragón y el Rey de los espíritus celestiales. A cambio de su sacrificio la guerra término y su alma fue separada en distintos entes, entre los que se encuentran los doce espíritus del zodíaco " . Y ya está, pero eso es solo un cuento. ¿O no?

Nadie respondió a su pregunta. Algunos aun seguían pensando en el cuento, otros no sabían que decir mientras algunos tenían miedo de saber la respuesta.

\- Hija, eso no es un cuento. Es una leyenda que ha pasado de maestro en maestro en Fairy Tail desde su inauguración.- dijo Makarov, con gesto serio ante la atónita mirada del gremio.

\- Pero Master, la madre de Lucy nunca ha estado en Fairy Tail - argumentó Erza

-Tiene razón, me se de memoria el libro de miembros de Fairy Tail y no aparece por ningún lado el nombre de Layla Heartfilia- la apoyó Mira

-No fue parte de Fairy Tail, pero yo le conté la leyenda- se escuchó decir a...

_

¿Quien creeis que es la persona que le contó a Layla la leyenda?


End file.
